


A Night Out Can Have Repercussions

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Changing Gears [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: -sighs-, AMAZING Alec, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe: Human, Attempted Kidnapping, Attitude Change, Continuation, Googling Car Facts, I don't know what I'm doing anymore....., Izzy is fabulous., LadyMatt Encouraged, M/M, Machanic Alec, Malec, Over Protective Jace, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, Then actually Kidnapping, Threats, flirty Magnus, human world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: After Magnus and Alec drive off together, the mechanic uses his skills to save them from gangsters, gets kidnapped by his own brother, and ends the day with an eye roll...  
"...About Alec, he is nice, but please don't add to the unsure part, he is already very good like that!" [kaki31]"...But don't stop here cos, that idea that made you write this, was a sound one!" [LadyMatt]
In my attempt to make Alec 'more confident' I think Magnus lost some of his sparkle. (Horrible, I know.) There's plenty of feelings for everyone!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaki31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaki31/gifts).



Magnus drives like the way police want people to drive and takes Alec to the nightclub, 'Pandemonium'. 

Alec forces his smile down as he gets out of the vehicle. The other man had no way of knowing the mechanic had already been to the club. During the ride over, there wasn't much conversation and Alec was able to pull himself together. He decides, as he follows his date to the front of the line, that he'll stop playing the coy country bumpkin and be his natural self. As well as he can, of course.

"Magnus Bane," the confident man announces to the bulky security man behind the rope. 

Alec knows the guy. He's one of Jace's boys. The guard looks over to Alec. The mechanic puts a finger to his lips to let the man know to keep the fact he knew him a secret.

"You taking the tall one with ya?" the guard asks as he nods to Alec. 

Magnus turns a toothy grin to Alec, "Oh, yes, please."

Alec smiles back much smaller as he follows his date into the club. He secretly low-five's the guard on his way passed him.

 

The club is already alive with pounding music and moving bodies even though the sun was just starting to set. Magnus moves in time with the music, shoulders swaying with his hips as he dances through the crowd to get to the bar. Alec follows by walking through them.

"So you're idea of a 'wonderful sights' is the inside of a club?" Alec asks loudly, straining his voice to be over the music as he rests his elbow on the counter. He never like being in these places. Isabelle used to drag him once a week to help him 'loosen up'. It took a threatening rag cloth to the face to get her to stop.

Magnus looks at his date, surprised, "You're not impressed?"

Alec shakes his head, "I'd be more impressed to watch a 14-cylinder engine fly by me in a functioning vehicle."

"A what?" Magnus's brow furrows. 

"You're currently driving a 2015 Mercedes Benz S65 AMG Coupe; it's a 12-cylinder. Just two more and you'll have something really rare."

"I think I already do," the shorter man smiles, face brightening as he takes Alec's hand. The mechanic forgets everything about cylinders. "If this place isn't for you, then let's leave. I don't want to be anywhere you don't like."

"We don't have to-!" Alec's attempt to be reasonable are derailed as he's pulled back out from the club to outside world.

The guard raises an eyebrow to them as they leave.

"Sorry for the short stay!" Magnus throws over his shoulder as he leaves with his date, still holding his hand. "We've got to find a stronger cylinder!"

"Magnus!" Alec protests with the way the man said the word. He doesn't let go of his hand yet though.

"Yes?" the other man turns to him when they reach the car. "What's got your pretty little mouth saying my name?"

The mechanic shakes his head as his cheeks burn, "Never mind."

Magnus opens the driver's side door, "Your turn."

 

Alec gets behind the wheel and takes a deep breath. He's gotten to work on a lot of different cars when he was helping out Izzy's 'suitors' but he hasn't been able to actually take them for a proper test drive.

"You think you can handle all this?"

Alec jerks his head to his passenger. Magnus winks at him, "The car, Alec. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Ah, well," Alec smiles, feeling his blush tingle with the motion. "We shall see, won't we?"

He clicks his seatbelt and adjusts the mirror. The engine comes to life as Magnus reaches for his own belt. Alec waits, his peripheral keeping track of the other man's movements. The second the belt goes 'click', Alec puts the car in gear and takes off. 

The mechanic chuckles as his passenger's arms flail before scrambling for purchase on his seat.

 

Magnus directs Alec to a winding parking garage that the mechanic takes all the way to the top, as per his instructions from his co-pilot. The sun is completely down now, the sky's reds and oranges reflecting off the skyscrapers around them as they get out of the vehicle to take in the view better.

"Gorgeous," Magnus breathes.

Alec nods his agreement. His first wish of a future career as a child was to be a painter. He wanted to be able to capture the beauty around him and share it with others. Unfortunately, he was more gifted in things that went 'vroom' than paints and canvass. Alec turns to his date to ask him about his childhood dreams but the question dies on his lips when he realizes the other man is staring at him intently. 

'Has he been doing that the whole time?' Alec points to the view. "You ever wish you could take in such a sight and keep it forever?"

"I've been trying to think of ways to do that ever since I laid eyes on you," Magnus answers honestly. Alec's heart leaps in his chest. "No matter how long I look at you, Alec, you still take my breath away."

 

A loud revving of engines reaches the two men's ears right before three black Lamborghini Sesto Elementos come screeching onto the roof. The vehicles circle the two men several times before halting in a cloud of kicked up dirt and rocks.

Alec straightens from his crouched over position and looks over to check on Magnus. The other man is still bent over a little, eyes darting over the intruding vehicles with distain. 'Does he know these guys?'

A man steps out from each vehicle, each of them from the passenger side. They're all wearing leather jackets and dark tinted glasses. They walk as close as the bumper of Magnus's vehicle before the middle one smiles at the couple.

"Magnus," the man in the middle addresses Alec's date with unfriendly familiarity. "You've been a little reckless with your payments recently. The boss wants to have a word with you."

Magnus straightens his posture and his clothes as he looks the trio over carefully. "You can tell Raph that I'm not interested in a visit. He knows I'm more than good for the money. I can write you a check to bring back to your boss right now, if you want."

"How bout we beat your tall buddy over there," the one to the right jerks his head to Alec. "Maybe if he feels some physical pain, you can understand our boss's emotional distress better."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Magnus growls rounding the vehicle to put a finger into the other man's face.

"Woah, Magnus!" Alec pulls his date back and away from a potential fight. He looks the trio over warily, wracking his brain for all the fight moves Jace had tried to teach him when he was still living in the city. He addresses the first man who spoke, "We don't want any trouble."

"You don't want any trouble?" The middle man laughs, looking to his companions who join him with big grins. He focuses back to the mechanic with a serious face, "If you didn't want trouble, then you shouldn't have decided to hang around people like Magnus Bane."

"Yeah, well," Alec grins back as his anger flares a little. "I think I'm old enough to make those kind of decisions myself. You, on the other hand, are barely old enough to realize when your tires are unequally pressured."

The three threatening figures frown in confusion. The one to the right speaks up again, "What?"

"You're tires," Alec points to one of the vehicles. "The tires are under unequally balanced. Your tire pressure is either off or your letting out air. You're gonna blow it if you don't fix it. Tires like that will cost you a pretty penny new but since you're clearly some sort of high end gangsters, I guess that doesn't matter to you?"

"Who are you? Some sort of tire salesman?" the one in the middle demands to know angrily.

"He's none of your concern!" Magnus counters protectively opening his arms to block Alec from their trio of enemies. "Tell your boss I'll bring him his money. Just leave us alone."

"No, I don't think so," the middle one shakes his head. He points at Alec, "He said something about our rides. He has to own up to his words."

"It's not rocket science," Alec pushes passed his date to walk over to the worst looking vehicle. 

"Alec!" Magnus follows after him worriedly, making sure to keep himself in between his date and the angry trio. 

"See?" Alec lays down in front of the vehicle to put his hand up from the ground to show the difference in heights from gravel to front rim. The difference is obvious and even Magnus is surprised that he hadn't noticed.

The mechanic gets back to his feet, brushing off the dirt when he does so. "With it's forward pointing end, it can be hard for owners to notice when things are unequal. There's also something wrong with one of these cars mufflers. I hear something too tinny when you revved them for your dramatic entrance."

Alec moves to stand beside Magnus and puts an arm around the other man's shoulders, "If I were you, I'd take them to your mechanic and have them checked over. A little problem can quickly become a big problem when not taken care of."

 

The two on the outer side men look at the man in the middle. The apparent 'leader' of the attack removes his glasses and smirks at the mechanic.

"You two dating?" the middle man motions to Magnus with his shades.

"So far so good," Alec shrugs as if he were talking to a friend instead of someone who was threatening his date. "He's a pretty amazing guy."

"Let me know if you change you mind," the man winks at Alec before putting his shades back on. He motions to his men, "Let's go."

As the trio return to their vehicles, the middle man adds a threatening, "Better pay your bills, Magnus."

Then the Lamborghinis leave just as dramatically as they arrived, leaving the couple to relax into each other in relief. 

 

"That was...intense," Alec laughs away the adrenaline as he pulls his arm from Magnus's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Me?" Magnus pulls the mechanic for a surprising kiss. He pulls back to smile at the other man's shocked face. "That was hot, Alec! THE hottest thing I've ever seen anyone do! You chased those wannabe gangsters away with a flat tire observation!"

Magnus pulls Alec back in for another kiss. This time Alec is prepared for it and he kisses back.

"Well," Alec breathes as they pull back. "What about you? Being all protective of a guy you just met?"

"Oh, we met before," Magnus grins as he kisses Alec again.

"How," Alec kisses back. "do you," another kiss, "reckon that?"

Magnus pulls away from the kissing to start pulling Alec back to the car, "You saved my life, remember? I owe you my life. You selfishly stole my heart too."

Alec tightens his grip on Magnus as he allows himself to be dragged. "You can't be serious."

"I am," his date tells him seriously. "I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life."

Pride tingles against the tight feeling in Alec's chest. It's painful and amazing at the same time. He shakes his head at the other man, "You're amazing."

"Takes on to know one."

 

Magnus takes the wheel again. He drives them down the winding parking garage and into the busy streets of the city. 

"Would it be too forward for me to request we take out date back to my place?" Magnus asks as he switches lanes.

Alec's throat threatens to close but he manages an anxious, "No."

His date smiles as he guns it through a yellow light, "Then let's not waste any more time."

 

Alec's phone dings that he has a new message and he pulls the device out of his pocket to read it in order to distract himself from the images playing out in his head.

It's from his sister, Isabelle. It reads: GOODNESS ALEC!!!! A DATE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AND WITH WHO? MAGNUS BANE?!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE????

Alec frowns at the message. Izzy didn't usually judge people on who they dated. She had been through more boyfriends and girlfriends than Alec could remember. He stopped asking about her infatuations because they would occasionally come and go so quickly he literally didn't see them. It was only because of the rag magazine his siblings had sent to him that he even knew when his younger sister was in another relationship. What was it about the name Magnus Bane that made Izzy use so many question marks?

Magnus turns the vehicle down a four lane road and a vehicle comes up to their side. Alec glances up at the driver as he tries to think of a response and does a double take. He knows that man. How?

At the next stop light, a Kombat T98 armored SUV is in every lane, blocking the Mercedes. 

"What is this?" Magnus frowns at the vehicles and honks the horn at them. "Is there some sort of politician coming through?"

Alec looks over his shoulder as headlights flood the car and sees four more armored SUVs block them from behind.

"These aren't Raph's guys," Magnus muses worriedly as he grip the steering wheel tighter. 

"No," Alec agrees as the familiar guy gets out of his car with a gun. "DUCK!"

Alec shoves the vehicle into park as he moves to cover Magnus. The familiar guy shoots out the tires, making the two men jump, then pulls out takes out the lock on he handle and rips it open.

The man holsters the gun and pulls a knife, slicing at Alec's belt before pulling him from the vehicle. 

"ALEC!" Magnus shouts, tearing at his own buckle to get himself free. One of the back blocking SUVs drives up to keep the driver's door closed. 

Alec doesn't care if he recognizes the man, he's not going without a fight. The mechanic plants an elbow to the man's chest, gripping his knife wielding wrist and twisting it away in an attempt to get the man to drop it. His kidnapper moves with the elbow jab and counter grabs Alec's wrist with a whistle. Another two men comes out of the vehicle the stranger came from and each take one of Alec's arms.

"ALEC!" Magnus shouts as he manages to crawl over the two seats and leap from the vehicle. He ends up in the first kidnapper's arms and is thrown back into the vehicle.

"Mangus!" Alec shouts when the man falls to the ground in a heap. He fights against his hold. "You better bring him with us! Or, I SWEAR, my brother will hear about this!"

"Who do you think sent us?" the first kidnapper grimaces as he checks the knocked out man's pulse. "He'll be fine."

"I don't care what YOU have to say about his health!" Alec protests, putting a foot on either side of the open door to prevent himself from being pushed in. "I will scream myself sore and demand ALL your jobs! Do you want to risk that?"

The two holding the mechanic look the first man for his decision. The man nods to Alec, "Fine. He can come. But you're explaining this to your brother."

"I plan to," Alec growls, finally allowing himself to be shoved into the vehicle.

The kidnappers put Magnus next Alec, not bothering to be careful when they do it, and the mechanic send them a withering glare before they close the door on them.

Alec adjust Magnus on the seat to be as comfortable as possible. 'I'm going to kill Jace.'

 

The kidnappers drive their 'guests' to an intimidating looking skyscraper. They go through a tunnel entrance and take a vehicular elevator to a lobby area. There are secretaries and men in suits walking the area to address different tasks. A stretcher is brought to the vehicle and two male nurses put the unconscious man onto it and wheel him away. Alec moves to follow, but the leading kidnapper puts a hand to the mechanic's chest and shakes his head.

"Take me to my brother," Alec demands as he watches his date get taken away from him. 'He better have a good explanation for this.'

The entire middle floor is just for the security head's office. Alec curses his younger brother colorfully with every step as he stomp across the ridiculous carpet to the massive desk waiting at the end of it. Jace is looking over some paperwork in the chair two sizes too big for him. Alec slams his fists on the surface and the blonde lifts his eyes up to stare at his older brother with guarded concern.

"It's good to see you, Alec," Jace smiles as he gets up from his chair. "Want to tell me what you're doing hanging around Magnus Bane?"

Alec reigns in his anger from hearing the utter distain his brother said his date's name with. "What I've been doing-WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING?" Alec grabs two fist-fulls of his brother's shirt when he gets close enough. "What is wrong with YOU! You kidnapped me you moron! Who does that?"

"Concerned siblings, that's who!" Jace shoves his brother's fists off his clothes. "You don't know who you're driving around with, Alec! Magnus Bane is bad news. Has been since he was born! I can't believe you haven't seen that yet." The blonde shakes his head with a deepening frown. "I know Raphael's boys paid you a little visit. That's why I had you brought here. I'm trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from debt collectors?" Alec tries to understand through his growing anger at his brother and painful worry for the man he was falling for. "I'm not a child, Jace. I'm older than you and Izzy. I know how to take care of myself!"

"You know how to take my Bugatti Veyron apart and put it together again, but you are clueless about people," Jace counters. "That man is the worst of the worst. You don't like being in the spotlight, right? Well, just being seen with Magnus will have your face plastered all over every last magazine in print."

"You're exaggerating, just like you always do," Alec crosses his arms over his chest. "I just don't know why you're doing it now. I don't understand why you have to be more dramatic about Izzy when it comes to my love life."

"Love life?" his brother scoffs. "I really hope you don't love this guy, Alec. I really do." Jace's face smooths into something hard and almost scared. "I don't want to see you hurt, Alec. Trust me. Magnus Bane cannot be trusted."

"I think I'll decide that for myself," Alec replies venomously as he turns to leave the office. "And if you try to kidnap me again, I will tear every car in your garage apart down to their bolts!"

Jace swallows as his older brother slams the door, the noise echoing in the ridiculously large room.

 

Alec finds the medical room by glaring at everyone he asks until someone takes him there.

Magnus is up and glancing around like scared rabbit when Alec reaches the room. As soon as the mechanic walks through the door, his date locks eyes with him and instantly relaxes.

"Leave us." Alec feels a little bad about how he's treating his brother's employees, but he figures they can take it up with Jace and he can smooth things over for him. Alec stands at the edge of Magnus's bed and looks him over for injuries. Other than the nervous frown, nothing looks wrong with the other man.

"I'm sorry," Alec sighs once he realizes Magnus will be fine. "This is all my fault."

Magnus's eyes grow big, "As adorably self-sacrificing as that is, Alec, I don't think that's possible."

"We were kidnapped by my brother," Alec explains with a small grimace. "He owns a security business and had a sudden urge to be the most obnoxiously, over-protective younger brother in the world."

"You're Jace Wayland's brother?" Magnus's eyebrows rise as his frown deepens. "But...how?"

"It's a long story about how he wanted to break away to keep us safe or whatever," Alec shakes his head as he takes a seat on the bed to take on of Magnus's hands in his own. "I, uh, have something I need to...ask...you..."

"That doesn't promising," Magnus says nervously. "What do you want to know gorgeous?"

Alec refuses to let his face heat up as he looks into Magnus's eyes, "What are you? I mean," he shakes his head in shake for how bad that sounds. "What do you do? Are you a mobster or something? A pop star? Singer?"

Magnus chuckles a little as he looks away from Alec's eyes. "No. Nothing quite so...colorful, I'm afraid. I think that would be easier, actually. What do you think? Would I make a hot singer-acting-mobster type?"

"I think you're perfect the way you are," Alec answers without hesitation. "What I want to know is why my brother things your some sort of demon spawn."

"Ah, well," Magnus laughs sadly. "That's probably because I am."

"Magnus..." Alec says lowly, not liking the pained look on the other man's face at all. "Please, tell me."

"I'm a trust fund baby," his date stares at their joined hands. "I have more money than most countries. I've spent my entire life making a mess of myself and dragging poor, innocent people into it. I never cared about others. I never cared about a future. I only cared about me and my next exciting adventure. Whether it be alcohol, drugs, or lovers."

Magnus pulls his hand out of Alec's. His voice lowers to a whisper, "I don't deserve you, Alec. You're brother's right. You should...Forget...about me."

Alec takes his hand back, surprising the other man and making eye contact once more.

"What's the point of a past if it's behind you?" Alec smiles at the other man. "I don't care about what you were. I'm more interested in what you are now. What you plan on being."

"I-" Magnus blinks away his wet eyes. "I want to be someone who deserves you, Alec. I've never felt this way. I don't want it to stop. I want to wake up every morning to see your face. I want to make you smile. I want to be your light like you are mine."

"Then do that," Alec smiles as his heart flutters excitedly in his chest. "Be that man. Be my man."

"Yours?" Magnus repeats with a growing grin. "I have to tell you, I really like the sound of that. But...I'm broken, Alec. There's something wrong with me."

"Then it's a good thing you came to me," Alec leans closer to his lover. "I'm really good at fixing things."

Magnus connects their mouths greedily kissing at his lover's mouth with all the passion he can pour into it.

 

Isabelle catches the new couple on their way out of the security headquarters.

"Interesting..." the younger sister looks over Magnus from head to toe before looking to her brother. "Can I have him if you decide to break up?"

"Isabelle!" Alec growls at his sister as he pulls his lover passed her. "How did you know where I was?"

"Jace texted me," Izzy shrugs. "Said you scolded him like a boss and wanted me to test the waters to see how bad he made things."

"I'll be home for Christmas," Alec assures her as he scans the vehicles in the garage for something to take. He settles for his brother's red '67 Vette.

"Hi, Magnus!" Isabelle offers the man her hand but Alec pulls his lover away to prevent it. "I'm the fun sibling. I promise I won't kidnap my brother away. Unless you two decide to get married and then I need to throw him a bachelor party. It's a tradition and everything."

Alec gets the keys from behind the accelerator where his brother always put his personal car keys. He lifts his head up to stare at his sister.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, unless it's an emergency."

"What if I need help with a last minute dress decision?"

"Ask someone else. Or pick the black one."

"I have seventy four thousand 'black ones', Alec."

Alec helps Magnus to the passenger side before walking around the car to get to the driver's seat. "Then close your eyes and snatch the first thing you touch."

"What if it has a stain?"

Alec starts the engine. "Then you shouldn't have hung it up."

Isabelle puts her hand on the door before her brother can close it. "You know we just love you and worry about you and I'm secretly super excited for the two of you, right?"

"Yeah," he smiles at her. "But I'm officially angry at Jace until next week."

"Noted," Izzy nods. She wiggles her fingers at Magnus, "Can't wait till we see each other again!"

Magnus waves back to the woman as Alec pulls the door closed. The mechanic waits for his sister to take a few steps back before taking off in the car.

 

His phone goes off and Magnus checks it for him.

"She says to 'Do everything I would.'" Magnus chuckles. "Oh, I like her."

Alec rolls his eyes.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Jace's Red Car Full Title: 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray
> 
> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
